Outside Wants In
by ShanniC
Summary: Sixteen years ago Youko raped an African priestess. She died giving birth to his half demon child. Faced with an opportunity to get to know his teenage daughter, can Kurama atone for his past sins? Will his daughter accept him as her father?
1. If You Come Softly

Author's Notes: Ever since I became addicted to drabbles I wanted to do a Kurama-has-a-daughter drabble story. This is my first YYH fiction and I hope that you all enjoy it. Each chapter is no longer than 500 words. Read and review please.

-

-

**Outside Wants In**

**-**

If You Come Softly

-

"Are you going to play with that rose or are you going to talk to your pup?"

Hiei asked among the silence as we rested in our hotel room. The tournament was over, and we were enjoying our last night on the island. I glanced at my friend, unsure of how to answer. From the looks of curiosity I received from all present, I knew an explanation was in order. Botan looked at me with shame, while Genkai's stare was as grim as ever. I stood then, looking out onto the bleak island, lost in thought.

"Foxes called their children kits, Hiei. I will approach her eventually, but I do not know how. It would be unwise to reveal myself to her in my true form, but she wouldn't recognize a fifteen year old human boy as her father."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Keiko's faces were shocked to say the least. I would have laughed at their comical faces, were the situation not so serious. Perhaps a part of me was afraid—afraid of her reaction and theirs, after learning that I committed a most heinous act. What more could I lose with an admission, that hadn't already been lost long ago?

"You have a daughter, Kurama! But you're only fifteen years old!"

"Suiichi Minamino is a fifteen year old boy, but Yoko is over a thousand years old. Technically, she is older than I am if we go by the human body that I possess. To be perfectly clear, she was conceived while I was on a mission raiding many of the ancient treasures on the continent of Africa. I found many valuable treasures that could were valuable in both the demon and human worlds."

"She looks a little bit like you but her smell is half human. She doesn't look Japanese either."

Hiei's observation was not lost among the others in the group. I pointed out a tall, athletic girl with brown fuzzy fox ears, with a long brown tail. She and a band on weaker apparitions had come with the hopes of participating, but were soon eliminated in the preliminaries. I didn't know how to feel about that. On the one hand, it was good that she didn't make the cut because she would have surely been killed. By some grace of God she managed to live to see another day.

"She is only half Japanese. Her mother was a West African priestess."

"You can't just go barging in saying that you are her father. She'd think you were nuts. No sane person is going to believe that a teenage boy her age is her father. She won't come."

Kuwabara's reasoning made perfect sense. She would neither believe me, nor want anything to do with me.

"She will follow. If you come softly."

Hiei's words unnerved me more than I let on. I wondered then why none of them asked why I was raiding the human world decades before I became Suiichi Minamino. Perhaps they weren't paying attention.


	2. Who's Your Daddy?

**Outside Wants In**

**-**

Who's Your Daddy?

"Are you going to tell me who you are, or stare at my tits all day?"

I didn't like his scent. He smelled vaguely familiar but I was sure that I had never met the redhead before. He was tall and we were probably the same age. He didn't smell human, and instinctively knew that there was something strange about him. Something dangerous lurked under his green eyes, and it unnerved me. He coughed then, a blush forming against his cream colored skin.

"I wasn't staring at your chest. I was admiring your pendant. May I ask where you found such a lovely stone?"

I puffed on the cigarette dangling from my fingertips. I sized him up overtly, not caring if I were being rude. Somehow I doubt my behavior towards him would matter anyway. The remaining smoke billowed from my mouth, and I crushed the filter underneath my boot.

"Not that it is any of your business, but my mother left it to me."

At the mention of my mother an odd gleam shined in the boy's eyes. His face became blank and for a moment I thought that he surrendered his sanity. From behind him came the footsteps of his so called posse. I had watched them before from the stands. The black haired boy, Yusuke I believe had done a damn good job winning the tournament. They all stared at me, as if waiting for me to create a spectacle.

"What the hell do you want with me? I've caught you staring many times during the tournament. You're not my type so why don't you get lost."

I didn't give a damn that I had insulted him in front of his friends. The homely orange haired boy laughed behind the redhead and I knew that I was the brunt of whatever inside joke they had shared together.

"I should hope that you _weren't_ his type."

The shorter black haired boy with the white starburst replied. I narrowed my eyes at them all suddenly uncomfortable. I was outnumbered one to eight, and although the two brunettes were human I wouldn't stand a chance against all eight. Perhaps I should have been more diplomatic earlier.

"Who are you people anyways?"

My question causes the group to look amongst each other as if they needed to hold counsel to give their names. They were an odd lot indeed.

"My name is Kurama, and I'd like a moment of your time."

I crossed my arms at him then, my tail swishing in annoyance. Sometimes I hated the appendage because it seemed to have a mind of its own. He glanced at my tail with a slight smirk like he and my tail were old friends. Suddenly I decided that I didn't like him or his friends.

"Thanks but no thanks, if you'll excuse me I have to get going."

The short one drew his sword, effectively preventing me from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere, little girl. You'd do well to obey your father."

-

-

-

Thanks for reading Lolz-chan and natsumi-chan. Everyone let me know what you thought of the story with a review.


	3. Dastardly Deeds

**Outside Wants In**

**-**

Dastardly Deeds

-

Hiei had never been one for subtlety, and I may very well lose the girl due to his rash behavior. Still, his intentions were good so I couldn't hold that momentary lapse in judgment against him. Her eyes remained narrowed, and I thought that she might try something just to get away from me. Her tail lazily curled around her thigh, and she looked as if she were already bored with me.

"What's your name?"

"Nunya."

Her nonchalance didn't unnerve me, and I certainly wasn't going to let her attitude keep me from asking her important questions. Her name was very odd—it certainly wasn't a Japanese name. Of course, there was nothing remotely Asian about the kit. Aside from her almond shaped sepia toned eyes, with their familiar speckles of green she remained African in her appearance.

"Nunya?"

Yusuke parroted, trying her name out on his tongue. I could see that I was not the only one having trouble with her name. She seemed to enjoy our confusion, but she stayed silent. Beneath her caustic smirk, I thought I saw a glimmer of sincerity. She outright laughed and although it was at our expense, her giggles were very feminine.

"As in Nunya Damn Business. I've had enough of your jokes, now if you'll excuse me I do have somewhere else to be."

Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko frowned at her comment, as they themselves wanted to learn more about her. Perhaps they found it odd that I could have fathered such a bitter child. Their puppy dog eyes halted any more sarcastic remarks. I silently thanked Buddha for their presence. She seemed slightly remorseful because her rudeness.

"My name is Maya. You seem like a nice enough guy Mr…"

"Kurama."

I helpfully supplied, thinking that she decided to be hear me out.

"Whatever. It's just that you couldn't possibly be my father. For starter's you've got to be at least a year younger than me, and you're human. My father was a demon that raped my mother, and got her ostracized from her tribe."

Her arms were akimbo and her thick, dark hair blew in the wind. She lost all sense of courtesy and stared at me with hatred in her pretty eyes. It pained me to see her so upset by the words. We had only just met and already I had somehow managed to hurt her. When she finally realized our familial connection she would hate me with such venom. She stalked up to me, using her spirit energy to summon a rose whip similar to my own. The energy felt quite different however, and I hadt he distinct feeling that if I got any where near that whip I'd be in grave danger.

"I sincerely hope that you are joking. You wouldn't want to see me angry. If I ever found the sick bastard that raped my mother, I would mutaliate him and feed his genitals to the vultures as carrion. I suggest you not fuck around."

-

-

-

Thanks for reading Midnight Walker, natsumi-chan, and sanzoeclipsekuramaarehot. See you next update, and don't forget to review!


	4. Speak No Evil

**Outside Wants In**

**-**

Speak No Evil

-

"You dare pretend to be he who spawned me, a hated foreign half demon!"

I bellowed, as all sense of courtesy abandoned my mind. Kurama and his friends overstepped their bounds by accosting me, but when he openly admitted to being the man that had brought sorrow upon my mother—he had crossed a line. I was already feeling upset at having been abandoned by my teammates, but to have to listen to these words was too much to bear.

His skin paled then, changing from its creamy color to a now sickly pallor. My words had upset him though I could care less. We stared at each other silently, as if sizing up a potential opponent. I drew my rose whip and he drew his. Raising the formidable weapon towards the sky, I sent a shockwave of purifying chi through the vine. Kurama had softly begun to speak while his eyes had never drifted from me.

"I realize now that you'll never believe me as I am in this human body. Your presence will be sufficient in helping me change into Youko. I cannot help but desire to be around my kit in my most natural form."

Yusuke and the homely orange haired boy had already begun to move out of the way. The three girls and the woman who accompanied them began to creep off to the side. The only one still standing close by was the three eyed boy Hiei. I glared at him but he returned my frosty gaze with a scowl that could rival my own. Apparently he was eager for this new spectacle to show itself. I wondered then what Kurama was doing that would cause the Dark Tournament winner to back off with apprehension.

As we stood in the beautiful meadow of Hanging Neck Island, the sky seemed to darken and suddenly a white fog enveloped us all. Kurama was nowhere to be seen, but I sensed a huge surge of demon energy from out of nowhere. Lightning struck in the mist, and as the fog dissipated, I could see a lone figure emerge. Clothed in white silk knee length pants and a matching tunic stood a fox demon with amber eyes similar in color to my own.

His long hair was a beautiful light lavender color while his furry ears and tail were that same hue. He sent me a smile that sent a cold shiver down my spine. My knees shook, and for a moment I actually wondered if what Kurama was telling the truth. He walked towards me arms crossed and with each step he took closer, I took a step back. I silently cursed my trembling knees. He reached for my left ear, attempting to give it a tug. I slipped out of his reach just in time.

"You don't have to be afraid dear, Daddy's home."

The deep timber of his voice did not relax me, and I knew then that Kurama was no more, for in his place stood the man that I had searched my entire life for. Here was the man that I had long to kill in order to avenge my mother. Now that I did face him, what was I to do? It was at that moment I had become what I hated most—a weak frightened woman at the mercy of a cold hearted male.

-

-

-

Thank you for reading Sirokage. Shadow Dragon Kitsune, Lusion Shadows, Rae, natsumi-chan, leocan, and aninegirl. I'll see you all next update, and please don't forget to review the story!


	5. Nobody Not Really

**Outside Wants In**

-

Nobody Not Really

-

I could see the look of fear in her eyes as she shivered at my touch. This mere child was my kit, and she wasn't very strong. She was however my progeny, the direct result of my tryst with the dark beauty Na'Barrae. It felt good to be free of Shuiichi, if not for a moment. If things went my way, then I would keep my mental state regardless of my merger with the human boy. As long as my kit stayed by my side, I would be forced to remain as Youko, and once my human half finally accepted my personality, the merger would be complete. For now I was nobody, not really.

"How you've grown my little vixen."

Her eyes scowled at me, momentarily forgetting her fear. Her electrifying chi powered vine hurtled towards me, and I barely missed her barrage of attacks. The scorched grass below was a clear indicator that danger was ahead. I floated in the air for a few seconds before plucking a few seeds from my hair. My daughter needed to learn respect. The seed, powered by the demon energy was similar to my deadly ojigyi plant.

"I'm not your little anything! You'll pay for what you did to my mother—I'll have your head!"

She wailed, sending another lash with her whip towards me. She was slightly harder to disarm to disarm than I initially thought, but she'd still be no trouble for me. I was after all a legendary thief. Yusuke and the others made a move to intervene, but after a cold glare from Hiei, they remained rooted to their places. Whatever reason this girl had for hating me had to be a mistake.

"_You_ have _my_ head? On the contrary, little one—you're a couple of hundred years to young to best me."

My words had angered her, and I could see by the darkening slits of her eyes that she wouldn't take my taunts lying down. Before I could barrage her with more teasing of the schoolyard fare, she managed to graze my hand with a large thorn from her whip. Smirking triumphantly, she continued her slashing, and I barely dodged her attacks. Unlike most people, when she was angry she fought harder, and more focused.

"You think you can do anything you want don't you? You disgust me you sick, demented, rapist asshole!"

Her words literally floored me. Sure, I was demented, and had been described as sick on a number of occasions, but a raping asshole? This was certainly news to me. I had never forced myself sexually on anyone.

"What in Enma's name are you on about girl! I am not a rapist!"

I demanded, as my own eyes lost their bullion hue to become a bitter shade of angry red. I stalked up to her and snapped her vine in half, as if I would a twig. I growled low in y throat angry that anyone would tell me kit that her mother was a rapist. I couldn't have done that, could I? Suddenly another presence entered the meadow, and I recognized the ki signature immediately.

"Oh, but the girl is right Youko. You _did_ rape her mother, and she is the result."

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Footnotes: Thank you to all that reviewed.


	6. Cupid Drew Back His Bow

**Outside Wants In**

-

Cupid Drew Back His Bow

-

Our fight had ended so quickly, I stood there frowning. As Youko he could have easily beaten me. Why hadn't he ended the fight sooner? If he truly was the legendary demon Youko why would he toy with me like that? Anyone else would have finished me off by now. Before I could move to respond to his question, a wrinkled old crone appeared from nowhere. I realize that even on my best day I am not the greatest at tracking energy signatures, but I couldn't sense anything from her body. What did she know about my mother and why was she there?

Yusuke, the Dark Tournament snorted at her presence, but he did look grateful to see her. I remember hearing the whispers during the tournament that she had been murdered by Toguro. I guess she was more powerful than originally thought. I shook those thoughts from my head. I should be more concerned by the fact that she knew my mother had been raped by Youko. My father, no that didn't sound right—_Youko _twisted angrily to face her, upset that she had dare to imply such a thing. He flicked his long hair back, crossing his arms bitterly.

"Suiichi is _not _in control at the moment old woman. You'd do well to remember that I have no qualms whatsoever about killing you. How dare you speak such blasphemy in my presence, in front of my kit no less!"

Genkai, as I would later learn her name matched his look of anger with a dry look of her own. She absently fumbled with her lighter and lit a cigarette blowing carelessly into the wind. With all of these new revelations, I was tempting to ask her for a drag. My tail curled around my thigh lazily. I caught her attention and she regarded me with a brief smile.

"You look beautiful, like Na'Barrae your mother. Minus the fox ears and tail of course."

I scoffed at that. I have no memories of my mother except that because of me she would still be alive. She had died giving life to me, and I owed it to her to live the best life I possibly could. Yet what life could there be for a mixed half-breed? I could live alone in the wilds of the Congo for the rest of my life, or go out into the world and be shunned for what I was. The only sanctity that I had was with my tribe, and now that I was grown up, there would be no shelter for me now.

My mother's tribe took pity on me because she was the village priestess and she had been defiled by a demon. From what I was told, they had begun to hate her for what had happened. Still, she loved her people and protected them as best she could from the demons that threatened her people's land. Though my mother was strong, still she hadn't been able to fend off Youko. I frowned then. It was because of him that I was looked upon as an abomination. Why couldn't my father have been a human man? Why couldn't he have been a village lord? It didn't matter to me as long as he was human.

"Me, I'm a freak, an evil demon. Fox ears, and a bushy tail? What person would want to look like me?"

Before I knew what had happened Youko had me by the scruff of my neck, his eyes glaring at me. Damn it, he was fast! There wasn't hatred in his golden orbs, but there was shame, disappointment, and anger. He shook me like the lions on television shook the cubs that they carried in their mouths. Once again, I felt that quivering fear. I thought that he would kill me right then. His friends stood back uneasily, though the carrot top and Yusuke even made to free me from Youko's grasp. Genkai's frown held them at bay.

"Never, _ever_ be ashamed of you are. You are my daughter you have demon blood. You are beautiful just like your mother. Your ears and tail are apart of your heritage and if I ever hear you speak ill of yourself again you will regret it. Are we clear?"

I wanted to speak out then, to scratch and scream at him. How dare he try to chastise me? Whether or not he was my father remained to be seen, but I would not be cowed by anyone, least of all him! Yet why was I hesitant? Why was reluctant to put this strange demon in his place? The resolve in his eyes told me to agree or that pain would soon follow. Swallowing my pride, I nodded.

"Crystal."

I cursed myself at how pathetic I sounded. He released me then, eyeballing me oddly. He turned suddenly, his attention once more on Genkai. Everyone watched the three of us, unsure what to do. Resigned, I sat down on the soft grass Indian style. My tail began to curl on its own, and my ears twitched. I was eager to hear her explanation as well.

Genkai followed my example and motioned for us all to sit. As she began her tale, I drew a cigarette from my jacket and lit it. Before I could even inhale, Youko had snatched the stick from my hand, and stolen all of my others as well. I glared hatefully at him, but his faced remained stony. Who the hell did he think he was! Sensing another fight could erupt, the brown haired girl, Keiko I believe her name was asked Genkai to begin the story.

"I first met Na'Barrae Abeni Chidubem when she was nineteen years old. She was three months pregnant and deathly afraid that the child she carried was in danger. She couldn't understand what was happening to her body spiritually and enlisted my help. Needless to say, it's not everyday that a pregnant foreign girl with rudimentary knowledge of Japanese lands on your doorstep begging for help."

I rolled my mother's name full name around my tongue silently. Her name in its literal translation meant: Na'Barrae: "We asked for her and behold we got her, guided by God." Somehow I knew that fit her beautifully. In my tribe, it was tradition to give the babies in our village a first name, and then provide the meaning for that name in the middle and surname. For instance, my full name is Maya Farai Ekundayo: "Rejoice, sorrow becomes joy." My mother gave me that name as she lay dying. It was a reminder, a mnemonic that helped me to remember that though she was gone, I should be happy because she loved me enough to die for me. That my mother would share her full name with this stranger must have meant something.

"As a priestess she knew that the chi that was inherent to her life force would mix with the demon energy of her child's father. She was afraid that because of this her baby would not survive. You have to understand that priests and priestess are born with a unique signal of energy. They are responsible for protecting and defending themselves and their denizens against evil. Demons can be good, but essentially their energy is tainted with malevolence. When you mix the two one of two things can happen."

Everyone had scooted closer to hear her explanation, even Youko although he remained the furthest from her. I found this fascinating, but it still wanted to know more. What had my mother done, what precautions did she take? Had she known that she would die in order for me to live?

"The child can be born normally like Maya here."

She motioned to me casually. Normal? Surely she was joking. I was far from normal, and I never would be.

"Or the child could die because of the fact he or she would not survive the merge of DNA. Spiritual and demon energy are polar opposites and for the two to coincide enough to create a child is definitely an anomaly. These two energies battle even at the molecular level. It's amazing really. There is only one way that this could have happened. It is very, very rare in both demon and human worlds."

Youko looked ready to kill if Genkai continued on. I too was curious about my origins. How was I able to have been created if my mother and Youko were so mismatched? Spiritual energy was meant to battle demon energy, yet here I was alive and a perfect example of the union of the two. I truly was a freak.

"What is rare, Master Genkai?"

Yukina, the pretty petite blue haired girl finally asked in the silence. I mulled over the news, but I too was waiting for her to continue. What was so rare that something like this occurred? Now along with Youko, the three eyed demon Hiei was beginning to get uncomfortable as well. What did Genkai know that we didn't? Yusuke snorted at the old woman, as if he were used to her cryptic messages. Still, even the look in his eyes was evidence that he too was curious. The only people that remained calm were the Kuwabara siblings. Perhaps they had an inkling of an idea. That older sister gazed at me queerly and I found myself nervous under the human woman's stare.

"Rarely, demons and humans with high spiritual and demonic power find their life mate. I am not talking about people that are married for life—it goes deeper than that. A life mate is someone with whom you are balanced. You could call this person your destined mate if you please. Basically this person is someone that is born with a high concentration of power that is opposite to your power specifically. Youko is Na'Barrae's life mate, and he is hers although she never knew this."

"It's uncommon to see a demons and humans life-mated, but it's been known to seldom happen. Human beings, when they are unknowingly in the presence of their life mate feel a fluttering in their bodies, a stirring in their soul or so I'm told."

I stole a glance at Youko, and though his eyes were closed he didn't seem to be at peace at all. Genkai's words had cut him to the quick, and I knew by his reaction that every word she'd said was true. Finally he stood, staring off into the distance as if he were stuck in a memory long ago. I made to face him, but was stayed by his Hiei once more. I was growing to dislike him by the minute. The wind blew again, but with the gentle breeze I was not comforted.

"I knew that she was my destined life mate the moment I entered her village. I sensed her presence, and her spiritual energy which I normally would have stayed away from had glued me in place. She was very close, and I couldn't track her by scent, but I could sense her chi rolling around the village in waves. Her spiritual power was great and it covered the village like a thick layer of smoke. I found her, in the garden on the edge of the town plucking collards from the ground. She sensed me immediately and recognized my demon signature."

"Before I knew it I was hit with a wave of blinding pain, as she unleashed her spiritual energy at me. I couldn't believe that the one with who my energy was balanced with was a human. A mere girl who couldn't have been that long off of her mother's apron strings. That she could wield spirit energy made things even worse. When I first learned of this, I was very upset. How could I, the great thief Youko be life mated to a human girl, a strange girl that I could barely understand? She would die, and I would live for hundreds of years, while she only had a few decades. It wasn't fair!"

I was getting tired of hearing him speak, and getting tired of the story. It wasn't fair that this spirit fox held all the memories of my mother while I had none. It wasn't fair that she was dead, and it wasn't fair that no one had yet to tell me why he raped her! I stood up suddenly, knocking down Hiei in the process. Despite the momentary pleasure I had at seeing the arrogant demon fall on his ass, I was still upset.

"Damn you! How dare you speak so fondly of her when it's your fault that she is dead! If you would have never come to Earth, or Human world, or Ningenkai, or whatever the hell you Japanese call this place she would still be alive! You raped her, you asshole. You're just trying to use this life mate bullshit as an excuse. I don't care if you did care about her, that doesn't give you the right to force yourself on her! Enough talk, you die now!"

I screamed, charging at him with careful steps. I would not fight him in a blind rage this time. We would have our battle, and we would have it now. I needed to avenge my mother from this, this demon _bastard_. All are accountable even the great Youko. I would spill his blood, and see him dead if it was the last thing that I did. He _would_ pay for what he done to my mother, and what he had done indirectly to me.

-o-

-o-

-o-

Footnotes: Thanks everyone for reading. Now that the had a reply to reviews thingy, I will send you all more detailed replies via the message system. Thank you all so much for reading thus far. I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter. Please review!

-Shanni


	7. Justify All The Hurt Inside

**Outside Wants In**

-

Justify All The Hurt Inside

-

I didn't really blame the kit for her animosity towards me. She was young and did not truly understand what it meant to be bonded to a mate. She wasn't accustomed to our ways nor was she ready to hear the reason behind my behavior. How could I explain to this girl, this girl who was so foreign to me, who looked so different from me, her birthright?

Although our bond was unbidden on both ends, Na'Barrae was my life mate would remain that way forever. When my body and spirit passed over to the world of the dead, I would meet the human woman who had captured my heart. I closed my eyes then, memories reeling in my head. Why did our child have to resemble her so?

Her eyes while not amber like my own held their own sepia hue. In those orbs all the pain and despair had been concentrated into a hateful pulp directed at me. There was nothing I could do to bring back Na'Barrae, and if I could I would certainly. However, the fact remained that my daughter had no idea of demon mating rituals and was misconstruing our demonic behaviors.

"You will do nothing but sit down immediately. You do your mother a disservice by behaving this way."

My voice held a cold, commanding tone, and I could smell her fear reverberating in the air. She puffed out her cheeks and promptly sat once more. Turning to my elderly comrade, I fixed her a cool glare.

"While I am sure that you believe you are saying these things in my daughter's best interests, you would do well to silence yourself. You are but a human and therefore you cannot be considered a knowledgeable source."

Our group calmed down once more, with help from Yukina and Keiko the two peace makers of our little cluster. Already, I could feel some of the tension in the air lift. I sat on my haunches to look the kit and the eye, affixing a gentle smile on my face. I couldn't have her afraid of me, but she needed to recognize my authority, preferably now rather than later.

"Maya, Genkai was correct mostly when she told you about how your mother and I met. I came to a village to pillage but my heart was captured by a dark, mysterious woman instead. One thing however must be made clear. I have murdered, robbed, and harmed many, many, people…but I have never raped a woman."

Maya scoffed then, edging away from me. Kuwabara looked as if he wanted to comfort her, but my glare stopped him quickly enough. This girl would be made strong, and she would learn to stand on her on feet. I couldn't afford to coddle her, not even in her grief. She would not be a failure, and I would be damned if I let Na'Barrae's child die because of her stubbornness.

"Your mother and I were not in love at first. Try to see things from my point of view. I went to the human world for treasure and end up with a life mate. She was more than my match, but she was not at all what I imagined for myself. I do not believe that you are yet mature enough to hear the details of our history."

Yusuke snorted, completely ignoring the severity of our conversation. Maya sniffled then, and when I saw her face my heart nearly shattered in two as I saw tears run down her face. Cupping her chin, I turned her to face me. I honestly wished this child deserved better than me. How had she survived life without parents, in a village that hated demons? She was an anomaly in both the worlds. But she was my daughter, and we were newly reunited. I loved her already. This kit, the seed of my life mate's garden was beautiful.

"You deserve a better man to for a father, but you are my daughter and I love you. I can't make up for my absence, but can we start over?"

She pushed me away then, her tailing swishing in the wind. Her shoulders were hunched and her head bowed. Never had I witness such a sorry and pathetic state. What could I do? I've never been a father before and I didn't really know how to comfort this girl who was suddenly under my protection.

"You were never there! You don't know what it is like running through your village with children throwing rocks at you, or watching as mothers pulled their children aside and told them to stay away from that 'evil brat.' You could never fathom the pain of being a mixed demon bastard. My mother was revered in her village, but I was hated for something I have no control over."

I moved to her then, and she held her palm up to stop me even with her back turned. I could see the nervousness; the anger, the hatred, and fear become a tangible, substance as it manifested itself into her burning aura. Something inside told me that what she was about to say would do something irreversible to me.

"Most of all, you have no idea waking up one morning wishing that you were never born. Do you honestly want to know why it is I hate you so much for what you did to my mother? It's… it's because I too know the pain of being taken against my will. I too know what it is like to have something so utterly overwhelming grasp hold of my psyche. I fight against the ache every day and hope to God that I escape from this world the only way I know how…"

My breath caught in my throat then. No one, nothing could have done _that_ to my daughter! I refused to believe it, and if what she was implying was true—I would rain hellfire down on the one with the audacity to do this to my kit. Nothing, not even death would stop me in that regard. I was getting angrier by the minute, and my mind was no longer reeling. Now, in place of that uncontrollable sadness new emotions surfaced. Anger. Sadness. How could this bastard steal my child's innocence? The man who made my kit jaded, who turned such a beautiful child, an amazing girl into such a person would die.

My tail lashed out behind me angrily and I marched up to the girl roughly turning her to face me. My body became more feral as each moment passed and I knew that she frightened by my actions. Before I could gather the name of the dead man who tainted my daughter's purity Yusuke and Kuwabara had to hold me back. Hiei said nothing, but his conveyed a message. We would kill the man that had the audacity.

"Calm down, Kurama!" Kuwabara intoned pulling me away from the shivering girl.

"You're scaring your kid. Hell, you're scaring me!"

Yusuke pleaded glancing at Maya worriedly. She bit her lip shyly, and her milk teeth gnashed at my behavior. I suppose I did need to calm down. After all, I couldn't scare the kit, especially when I needed the name of the man that had dared to touch my child. Even though Yusuke was the new Dark Tournament winner, I had no trouble throwing them off of my body. They crashed into one another.

"You will tell me his name."

It wouldn't be until we returned to Japan, would I be told that at this point I was no longer speaking in Japanese. Instinctively, my voice questioned Maya in the demon tongue. She stared at me strangely at that point, as if she didn't understand what I asked. The only that did comprehend were Yukina and Hiei.

"You will tell me his name."

I repeated again. Her next words literally floored me. I would awaken from my faint hours later, on board the cruise ship carrying us home. I could see Shizuru exhaling slowly, Yukina had already unloaded a bucket's worth of tears and Genkai's face seemed to be permanently etched into a frown. Kuwabara and Yusuke appeared to be almost as mad as me, while Hiei's hands were hovering over his sword, ready to unsheathe it at my word.

"His name is Ani Toguro."

She said softly, as if the name burned on her tongue. She had every right to feel that way. His name rang in my ears, pounding away. Ani Toguro—the skinny bastard that nearly killed Kuwabara had dared to touch Maya. The bony man with nothing but a stretchy body that could be molded into a weapon had the nerve to put his disgusting hands on her!

"**THAT ASSHOLE TOUCHED MY KIT!"**

I roared, my rage burning its way through my body. My spirit multiplied by leaps and bounds, and I was ready to kill. I flashed over to her so quickly, I was positive that no one could detect me. I sniffed her quickly, sighing with relief when I couldn't smell any trace of a child on her. Before I could search for the man and proceed to feed his testicles to him, Genkai subdued me. Her tactic was similar to Gama's makeup of chains, except Genkai used seals instead of make up concocted of her own blood. I cursed the woman and vowed to kill her as soon as I awoke. For now, the void overwhelmed me.

-o-

-o-

-o-

Aya! It's been awhile huh? I have been absent because I lost **EVERYTHING **on my computer Every disk, every saved file on my computer that contained so many of my stories was lost and destroyed. I had to start all of my new chapters over from scratch, and that meant a lot of tweaking, remembering, and organizing all over again. I was so pissed off because of that. Anyway thanks for reading the story. Thank you all for reviewing: smurf87, SpiralingVortex, KristyKamae7, V-LOVE, kitsune jin.


	8. Just Let The Love In There

**Outside Wants In**

-

-

Just Let The Love In There

-

I couldn't believe how easily my heart's content was divulged. How could I sell out my mother like that? I betrayed her memory by trying to be civil to this strange young man. Even if he was my father, that didn't undo the past sixteen years of my life. That didn't erase the pain, it didn't stop the beatings, and it didn't cull the safe hatred. No, if anything, the ire in my heart reverberated through my head, demanding vengeance. My embarrassment and shame at the moment knew no bounds.

Before I embraced my slumber's master, the last thought on my mind had been the audacity of a man who has never met me, or knew of me. Insecurities plagued my thoughts and I pondered the sincerity of his words. He claimed to love me, this perfect stranger who only shares the similarity of DNA. Could this cold, silver haired Youko of legend really be my father? Divulging my most private and shameful secret to these strangers had been hard, and I would have fled at that instant, never to return if it weren't for my father's friends holding me in place. The short one, Hiei—knocked me out and I then succumbed to the numbness of unconsciousness.

I awoke about thirty seven hours later, inside a modestly furnished bedroom. The room was clean, of medium size, and most likely housed a boy, probably a teenager. Everywhere, there were pictures of kittens, and a few portraits. I recognized the tall brunette, Shizuru, I believe. Smiling brightly next to her was her brother the carrot topped ball of excitement Kuwabara. Two unrecognizable people embraced them; most likely it was their parents. I stretched sat up suddenly, scratching behind my pointed ears. My ears were no longer furry and fox like. Also, my tail disappeared, and I felt a sense of panic rise within me. Where was my furry appendage?

Looking around in frantic, I found my answer in the form of a dark haired, punk with a greased up hairdo. He smiled at me weakly as if he knew some shocking secret about my life. I couldn't imagine what the kid could be privy to. I'd already told every one about the sexual assault. I had forgotten to mention that in defense of myself, I'd manage to hurt that bastard. It's hard being a sixteen year old D-class half demon, especially when you have the scent of the fox.

Once more, my mind reverted back to flashes in my childhood. I remember the journal my uncle Kwasi had given me. He was my only supporter among an unkind village. He saw me as my mother's child, and not as the evil demon that killed my mother. While he was still alive, and before I was kicked out of the village, he left me journal kept by mother while she was pregnant with me. I read the book over and over again in my youth, and each time I read it, I hated the man who was my father. My mother wrote so lovingly of him, but how could I love a man that abandoned me, and my mother? There was also the conundrum of my unusual conception and birth.

I wasn't going to be able to mull over my thoughts any longer however, because Yusuke snapped his fingers in front of me, bringing me back to reality. I glared at him then, knowing that I probably didn't scare him at all. He did defeat Toguro after all. When we locked eyes, I looked down ashamed of myself and wishing that I had never met these people, let alone told them about what happened to me. I could feel the bed droop a bit, and I knew that he was sitting next to me. We said nothing to one another, and he looked straight ahead, while I looked anywhere but at him.

"You know, you've had a hard life. You've been through a lot of crap, shit that most kids our age have never and will never go through. I admire that. I mean here you are in a foreign country, wondering how you got there and how you'll get back home."

This kid was beginning to annoy me. What did he know? Hell yeah, I had a hard life. A lot of crap he says. Hmph. I recall times during my uncle Kwasi's decline in health when people would actually stone me as I walked to school. No one wanted to be my friend, and no trusted me because they probably thought I'd still from them like my progenitor had done. Home? What a strange concept. For me, home was not a building, but more of a place in my heart. Home was waking up to see my uncle teaching me archery. Home was tending the garden with him. Home was laughing at his jokes, and feeling that bittersweet twinge of happy sadness whenever he mentioned how much I resembled my mother. This boy's quaint notions of "home" didn't fit into any picture that I had of it.

"What's your point Urameshi? Furthermore, what happened to my ears and tail? Where the hell am I?"

"You are at my friend Kuwabara's house. He's the redhead with the ugly mug. Shizuru suggested that we bring you here after Kurama fainted."

I frowned at him, narrowing my eyes. His impudence may impress some girls, but I found it rude and annoying. He still hadn't answered my questions either. I folded my arms across my chest, recalling the stance that many of the mother's in my village would take when their children were ill behaved. He sighed, obviously realizing that I wasn't going to play any games.

Alright! Geeze, chill out. Old lady Genkai worked some magic mojo on you so that normal humans cannot see your foxy attributes. My _point _is simple. You are a survivor. You are a fighter, I can tell. I don't know the history of your Mom and Kurama, but I do know that Kurama's a good guy. He's already very protective of you, and he wants to be in your life. Don't shut him out because of the past. Don't cry for the moon."

I arched my eyebrows at this kid, surprised that even he could be serious. I never figured Yusuke to have a thread of seriousness in his body when it didn't pertain to fighting. I of all people knew that you should never judge people based on appearances. Still, he did have a point. Maybe I was being a bit unfair. I did have the bias of the villagers to grow up in. Perhaps, I could give this guy a chance. Of course, family hugs and father-daughter day's were not forthcoming, but I could at least refrain from trying to kill my father every time we were in the same room.

"Maybe there's more to you than wise ass comments and spirit guns."

I smirked, silently laughing as frowned marred his face. He left the room then, mumbling that I had better be grateful that I was Kurama's brat, or else he would have to pound me into next week. At the mention of Kurama, I felt a wave of uncertainty wash over me again. Where was Kurama anyway? It's not as if I missed him or anything, but the only reason I was even in this country was because of him. I walked around the room a bit, glancing at a few odds and ends. Basically, I was trying to delay having to leave the room. Mortified by my feelings, I opened the door, and walked down the hallway.

As I neared the family room, I could hear soft voices of passionately discussing something. I heard my name mentioned a few times, and I knew then that they were discussing me. They were probably talking about how to get rid of me. Nah. That didn't make sense. If they wanted to get rid of me, why would they go through all the trouble of smuggling me into the country? I snuck around to the bathroom, about to sneak in and listen even further when I felt a blush come across my face. Had I become such a coward, that I was even afraid to be in the same room as my father? Besides, anything that they had to say about me could be said to my face. I wasn't a coward.

"Kurama, she can't stay with you! What will your mother say when you come home with a foreign girl who has fox ears and a tail?!"

Keiko argued, as she squeezed that blue spirit beast for all he was worth. The poor blasting was turning blue, uh, _bluer_ in the face than he already was. At this rate the little guy would die before a year if she ever got excited about something while holding. I could hear Kurama sigh, turning his head slightly to stare at my hiding place while I stood hidden in the shadows. All eyes turned to me then, and I had the grace to blush. Clearing my throat, I went to the nearest, seat and searched my pockets for my extra smokes. Pulling one out, I made motion to light up, but the angry frown on Kurama's face made me hesitate. I shrugged then, choosing to light up anyway.

"Let me just get a few things straight. Just because I found out that you are my old man doesn't give you the right to dictate my life. I have gotten along just fine without you these last sixteen years, and I don't need some over bearing, red headed demon trying rule my life now. Besides, you're fifteen, making you younger than myself."

I blew the smoke, silently taunting him as the smoke billowed from my mouth. Everyone in the room could feel the tension in the air no doubt, but I didn't care. If anyone besides Kurama was bothered by the smoke, they gave no indication. Shizuru was smoking along with myself, and remained silent.

"You'll get brown teeth and bad breath if you keeping smoking, Maya."

Kuwabara said, trying to prevent me from goading his teammate. I rolled my eyes at him, but acquiesced anyway. I got one drag out of the cigarette, and then crushed the butt on a coaster. I smiled at him then, a giving him a genuine grin that was rarely shown.

"You know I think I kind of like you. You're entertaining in a strange way. As for the smoking, well you develop bad habits when you grow up on the streets. But out of respect to your, I'll be happy to stop for now. Just don't blame me when I go ape shit on your asses because a nicotine fit."

"If we could get back to the issue at hand, everyone."

Kurama had returned to his human form, and I silently wondered how he was able to revert back to his weaker self. I also needed to talk to Genkai about returning my fox ears and tail. Though these very appendages had gotten me kicked out of countless villages, they were still what helped to make who I am.

"Before you joined us, we were discussing where you could lodge temporarily until I had the opportunity to arrange for something permanent. Now that you are here in Tokyo, we need a safe place to house you. Adjusting to life here may be a challenge."

I didn't know what to say at this point. Who in the hell did this man think he is telling me what to do? Moreover, since when had I agreed to stay in Tokyo, let alone this country?! These people had kidnapped me, and despite their so called good intentions I wasn't going to willingly go anywhere with them! Sure, they seemed like nice people but that was beside the point. I had a life before the Dark Tournament, and as crappy as it was, it was still my life. Before I knew it, my rose whip had been summoned, and the energy I was expelling was beginning to burn the drapes. My ears had returned to their normal shape all on their own. My tail fluttered behind me, as if it were riding on an ill wind.

"I refuse to stay here, and I will not be treated like a child by you. If blood must be shed to ensure this, then so be it."

Before I knew it, Kurama had reverted to his Youko form, and with it, his righteous anger. I reared back ready to defend myself, when he backhanded me. I reeled back, embracing the furious anger that coursed through my blood. I didn't care if he beat me, I would at least get one good shot in. I charged at him moving as if to land a right hook to the jaw, when I suddenly feinted to the left behind him and lashed his back and lower right leg. We jumped apart, ignoring the shouts of the other occupants in the room begging us to stop.

Youko smirked at me, feeling the bleeding wounds on my body. I know that I had gotten lucky and that the only reason I managed a hit was because I was his kid and he underestimated me. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. His face was a mixture of pride and anger, of frustration and patience. Wiping the blood, I could see that his wounds were already healed once more. Oh shit! I didn't stand a chance against this guy, but I'm stubborn. Staring death in the face only made me fight harder. My breath was ragged as he neared me, and I tired my best to regulate my breathing.

Kurama had taken control again, while his Youko self remained dormant. His greens eyes betrayed a sadness that I believe I would remember until the end of my days. His hands reached for me, and I thought that he was preparing to attack once more. Instead of slapping me, his hand cupped my chin gently, and he looked at me with a gentle smile. Still, I was cautious of his behavior so I decided to remain perfectly still.

"I apologize for slapping you. I wouldn't have done it, but my original self, Youko was perturbed by your adamant disobedience. If you'll recall, I did say earlier that being around you heightens my power. When you became angry like that my instincts called for me to discipline you."

I noticed that there were a few people missing from the room as I scanned the den. Kuwabara and Yusuke went upstairs to play video games, Hiei left to parts unknown, Botan returned to Spirit World, while Keiko and Yukina adjourned to the kitchen. Now, the only people left were the adults Genkai and Shizuru. We sat down once more, but I chose to sit on the love seat next to Shizuru effectively preventing Kurama from sitting adjacent to me.

"Maya, I know that it's fair to say that you pretty much despise me. The people who reared you never bothered to learn much about me and so you've naturally had a very biased opinion of me. I understand that, which is why I am asking you to please think about staying here. You don't have to live here forever. Think about the opportunity that this situation affords us."

"We have been given a chance through providence of being united with one another. I am eager to learn of the person that you have become. I want to know you, and I want you in my life. I understand that this all sudden for you, but you deserve to know your history. You deserve to be surrounded by people who will care about you, and protect you."

"You don't even know me! Stop acting like you care."

I spat, feeling the hot tears run down my cheeks. I had shown weakness again. Why couldn't I just suck it up and take it? Why did the pain have to burn a hole through my heart?

"Damn it, girl! Stop wallowing in self pity. Your father, Kurama is trying to help you! Your mother would have wanted you to know him. She spoke highly of him when she came to me, and she made me promise to watch over you. I broke that promise when I handed you over to your uncle and his wife, but I won't break it any longer."

"Don't talk about my Uncle Kwasi that way! He loved me, and raised me as if I were his own!"

I argued, becoming sick to my stomach at the way she so callously spoke. My uncle and his wife may have lived simple lives compared to the people in Tokyo, but they lived fulfilling lives. They were not rich in the monetary sense, but they were definitely rich at heart.

"Listen, Maya. Genkai is not trying to offend you. I am sure that your aunt and uncle were very kind, nice people. What she is trying to say is that she wants to rectify her mistake. She wants to fulfill her promise to your mother. What have you got to lose anyway? You're a drifter."

Shizuru said, finally speaking out. She did make a valid point, but I was not going to stay in Tokyo just to absolve an old woman of a promise made to her by mother on her death bed. If that was what Genkai thought, she could just forget about it.

"You are a drifter are you not? What could it hurt staying in Tokyo for a while? I'll make a deal with you. If you stay in Tokyo for a year, and are willing to give us a chance to bond as a family and all that comes with it, I'll give you six million yen. If, by the end of the year, you still do not want me to be apart of your life, I'll throw in another six million and the promise to never contact you again."

I mulled his words over in head. Six million yen was roughly 51,000 American dollars. Add that to the other six million he promised if I decided to part ways after a year. That was another 51,000. I was looking at a cool hundred grand by this time next year. His promising to leave me alone forever was pretty sweet as well. With that amount of cash, I could get a green card and move to America to start my new life. Still, one little thought threatened my plans. How did _he_ benefit from all this?

"What's in it for _you_?"

"Why, I get the chance to bond with my daughter, and that opportunity is priceless. So do we have an accord?"

Although, I knew that something was fishy about the agreement I was about to make, dollar signs clouded my judgment. Somehow, I knew that Kurama was good for the money, and if not he could get it. The guy was a celebrated thief, after all. Nevertheless, as I shook his hand I knew that I forgot to ask what the terms were for the "bond as a family and all that comes with it" part. I hoped that this agreement didn't bite me on the ass later. Well for better or for worse, I've agreed to get to know Youko Kurama as his daughter. As these new developments swam in mind, I wondered with whom I could stay.

-

-

-

-

Footnotes: It's been forever and a day since I updated. I'm sorry everyone. It's just that real life is a cruel mistress and school is no better. I've had to prioritize. Which is more important, a new chapter or passing all of my classes? Thank you all for being such supportive readers and reviewers. I have the most awesome reviewers of all! Thank you to following for reviewing: Spiraling Vortex, smurf87, V-LOVE, KristyKamae, SessyLover180, Armed'n'Strangerous (I like the nameJ). Please continue to read and review. Your words of encouragement are what keeps me going. Once again, I apologize for the delay.


	9. Fighting On Arrival

**Outside Wants In**

**-**

**-**

Fighting On Arrival, Fighting For Survival

-

To begin with, I am feeling conflicted about my current state. Maya, whether she knew it or not, needed me in her life. I expected to hear all sorts of complaints and arguments to the contrary, but I never expected her to be o eager to agree. Though she may not look it, the girl didn't seem scrapped for cash. Nevertheless, if I had to use money to assuage her temper, I would use everything within my arsenal to get this girl to see the importance of family.

I couldn't help but feel melancholy at this point. How could I tell the human mother who has raised me that I was a demon centuries old? How could I explain to the second person who has loved me unconditionally, that I had merged with the spirit of her future son, and that he was now and forever more a part of me?

With the advent of Maya, no longer could I live behind the lie. This woman who taught me human emotion, who showed me love so purely, deserved to know who I really was. Of course, to be fair, my human mother was not the first person to love me. No, that honor is reserved for Na'Barrae, my once and future mate. Na'Barrae Abeni Chidubem.

Even thinking of her name in my mind left me with a feeling of happy sadness. After we had become acquainted with another, I began to think that perhaps she _was_ guided to me by God. Her moniker was appropriate in that regard. I recall her telling me that her first name was her family name, and the others were what the village elders decided on.

I both love and loathe her village names. I had wanted her to be alive when I returned from the demon world, and had discovered that she died while carrying my child. As for my child, how was I to have known that she lived? To be quite honest, I knew that I lacked the maturity, and the willingness to raise a strange foreign child even if she was my kit.

My selfishness overcame any attempts to find out the truth about my sudden love and our child. The pain that I felt then was palpable. How could this amazing woman come into my life and then leave just as swiftly? Back then, I was not able to rationalize as eloquently. I went on a rampage and stole every treasure that I had ever desired so viciously, so maliciously, that I didn't give a damn about those that I hurt in the process. It would be my both my saving grace, and my ultimate failure all in one.

This child, my seed made flesh, both confounded and frustrated me. On the one hand, I am proud of her survivor's mettle. She has the intelligence, beauty, and audacity that is admirable in a fox of my line. Unfortunately, there are still a few kinks to work out. She loathes me, and she seems to have a poor opinion of male demons in general. It's no surprise with the tragedy that she underwent at the hands of Akuma Toguro.

Even his damnable name meant "_evil grotesque person_." The name suited him very well. I still hadn't contemplated vengeance against him for his evil actions. He would pay for stealing her virginity, and I would make sure that his payment lasted a lifetime. I may be a legendary thief and murderer but I have no qualms whatsoever about killing child molesters, rapists, others of that detestable ilk.

I wouldn't be allowed a chance to further brood upon my situation because Genkai knocked on my door, letting herself inside. We stared at one another, both knowing that our conversation would remain private regarding Maya. She sat in front of me, already lighting up a cigarette, as I poured her a cup of green tea. We sipped slowly, feeling no need to rush the discussion.

This was the first time that I would be able to speak with the Spirit Wave Master in more than two weeks. While I didn't like lying to my human mother, it was necessary to keep up the ruse regarding a school trip that I used during the Dark Tournament. I needed time away from the Minamino household so that I could get my arrangements in order.

"Genkai, as you are aware I need to speak with you about Maya's living arrangements."

I placed my cup down, taking the empty cup and saucer to the sink to be washed. The Tokyo Hilton was a lovely establishment, and while I could appreciate the room service I preferred to clean up after myself. Also, it wouldn't bode well to have the housekeepers discover something of mine that should remain secret.

"What's there to discuss, Kurama? Maya so far has not had any complaints. She and Yukina are getting along as to be expected. She has a smart mouth, and isn't a terrible fighter. However, her attitude is totally reminiscent of a certain dimwit that we all know and love."

Genkai's words didn't surprise me in the least. When I managed to get Maya to agree to our deal, I knew that she would remain as surly as ever. It was in her benefit to maintain a demeanor of complete disobedience. It behooved her to make it as difficult as possible for the two of us to connect.

I wouldn't force her to yield to me, as that would only cause her to believe that I was like almost every other man that she has encountered in life—forceful and aggressive. No, it would take a modicum of finesse, guile, and subtle power plays that I have perfected to an exact science. My daughter, while not a slouch in any of those areas, _would_ respect and recognize me as her father.

"I take it her training is going well?"

I asked, being sure to keep things light for the moment. I trusted Genkai with my life, but my newly found daughter was another story. I wanted to be sure that's she clicked with both Yukina and Genkai. Maya's rapport with those two women was imperative if my plan is to work. Genkai was essential because she had precious knowledge about Na'Barrae that Maya would be eager to learn about. Yukina's mild character would help to instill more desirable qualities.

This was why I wanted the three of them to function cohesively. When I tell my human mother the truth about my origins, I would need to plan for any unforeseen results. There was a huge possibility that she would reject both me and my daughter. She could also think that I am completely insane. I would need to tread lightly if my plan were to reach fruition.

"She needs a basic overhaul in training. We started with weights and muscle building. As a half demon she already has natural flexibility and speed, but she just doesn't know how to unlock these powers unless she is in fight-or-flight mode. Her spiritual and demon energy seem to work hand in hand. I suggest that you train her yourself, Kurama."

Genkai's heated glare said it all. She finished her tea and gave me her cup and saucer, which I took to the sink. I stared out the window below watching as salary men and women tittered to and fro, my mind traveled back to my secret plan. Maya would most benefit from my training, but as a male, there were some things that I couldn't teach her. I trusted in Genkai's abilities for the time being. Once I made housing arrangements for myself and for Maya, then I could concentrate on her training.

"Rest assured Genkai, I _will_ be training her. However, at the moment, Maya needs stability, and she needs to be comfortable around unthreatening people. As an acquaintance of her mother, you would be best suited to train with her. The fact that you are a master of martial and spiritual arts doesn't hurt either. As for Yukina, her compassion is sincere, and she can school Maya in Demon arts, and perhaps some of her more desirable qualities will rub off on the girl."

Genkai smirked, and then brought her nearly forgotten cigarette back to her wrinkled lips. I could tell that she was mulling over my plan, silently searching for vulnerabilities. My plan was not by any means fool proof, but it was the best that I could devise in my child's best interest.

"Change of subject. What are you going to do about your human mother? If you get rejected by your mother, will it affect your ability to parent your daughter? Where will you live? I don't doubt that you have the finances should something drastic arise, but can you provide a stable household, a stable life?"

"Maya is a lot like Hiei in many ways. While Maya has known the love of a few people, she still has experienced the pain of rejection, fear, hatred, and all other vices that humans and demons employ. While I know that they didn't really hit it off, they understand one another to an extent. Though Hiei would never admit to it, he seeks the same thing that she does—love, acceptance, and family."

Genkai nodded her head, clearly agreeing with my assessment. For all of their fierce glares and harsh words, behind the bravado were two people that longed for the trinity. Her nod of agreement soon turned to a look of confusion. I still hadn't answered her question. My answer had nothing to do with what she'd asked, but maybe she would see the correlation later. Smiling, I presented her with a plate of sushi, my manners never faltering during our conversation.

"Where we would live is moot, for the time being. I love my human mother very much, but if it comes to choosing between the two, I will. I appreciate all that my mother has given me, all that she has shown me. Her familial love for me helped to numb the sorrow I felt with Na'Barrae's passing. Shiori Minamino may not accept my true demonic self, but I can't be a hypocrite by rejecting my daughter. Maya is Na'Barrae's progeny, that fact _alone_ more than garners my favor."

Genkai billowed smoke from her mouth throughout my diatribe, clearly unimpressed with my declarations. She knew all of this before even asking the question, but as a friend of my deceased mate, she needed to know that I would do right by Na'Barrae's daughter.

"I want her on the team. As a half demon with the potential for considerable power, Maya is in a unique position. It doesn't have to be in a fighting capacity, but we could use her help. Maya is to be quite frank, an anomaly. Born with the power of a priestess and demon, she could be essential in helping our cause. Not only would she become a permanent fixture here, but she can get first hand experience in dealing with the demon and spiritual worlds!"

Genkai's rare show of enthusiasm made me suspicious. This plan wasn't competing with my own, but it obviously didn't originate from the spirit master. This idea had bureaucracy stamped all over it, and there was only one person that I knew who would have a vested interest in Maya.

"Koenma put you up to this didn't he?"

If I didn't owe Koenma for releasing me from my sentence earlier, he would be feeling my wrath now, prince of spirit world or not. I could just picture the diminutive leader stamping papers left and right, all while grinning. This must have been his idea of payback for using the mirror during the missing artifacts debacle. I hope that Jorge Saotome gave him hell.

"Maybe."

"Stop playing coy, Genkai. I know that he put you up to this. I'll consider it for now. Maya will probably object to the idea. Still, it does have some merit. We both know that the demon world's pull will be too much for her to resist and eventually, she'll want to go there. Having her battle ready as a member of the team would be a plus. I'll put it on the back burner for now."

"Duly noted. I'm going to head back to the compound. You're welcome to come along with me. I figured you'd want to witness her progress first hand."

"No not yet. I'll visit as soon as possible. For now, my presence would be an unwelcome distraction. I need her training and becoming stronger. When I arrive, my business arrangements will have been completed. Send her my regards. Try not to be too hard on her. She's no shivering violet, but she is barely at Kuwabara's level."

My words were not meant to offend. I personally thought that Kuwabara was considerably strong for his age and species. As a human being, he didn't have the luxury of training for hundreds of years to gain powers that some demons have never reached. Unlike Yusuke, he had never died, and thus his spiritual energy was never given a boost from the time when he was dead. Nevertheless, Kuwabara's spiritual awareness was substantial.

"I understand your feelings, but she's not someone who has been trained since she was a toddler. Give the poor kid a break, Kurama."

Maya had never been formally trained by a demon with her powers, least of all a spirit fox. However, she _had_ entered the Dark Tournament, and was strong enough to take on at least D, D-, and D+ Class demons and apparitions. I suppose it was unfair to have such high expectations of the girl. I couldn't help feeling this way. She is my and Na'Barrae's daughter. It's only natural that I expect the best from her. There was no doubt in my mind that she would deliver.

"I'll talk to you later."

The Spirit Master acquiesced, letting herself out. As the door opened, I could hear her gravelly voice from the living room.

"I should have left earlier. With only those two guarding the temple, I fear for my valuables."

"What would that be? Ancient scrolls? Secret potions or gems of some kind?"

"None of that. I'm worried about my video games."

I chuckled lightly at her words, knowing that my daughter was in good hands. It seems like Genkai found another Yusuke in Maya. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. With that taken care of, I could focus on telling my mother the truth about my origins. I could only hope that she would be accepting of this knowledge. For the first time in a long time, I could feel the shadow of doubt cloud my mind.

-

-

-

Footnotes: Thanks for reviewing: Kurisuti Kamae, natsumi-chan, NayNaybby, V-LOVE, smurf87, Dracosorlie, Bootsie. I appreciate the reviews. Don't worry I won't turn this into some sappy, mushy love fest. That's not my style, and that ain't realistic.


End file.
